


Hungry Like The Wolf

by VampbaitInfinity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Breeding Cycle, Claiming, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Character of Color, First Time, Friendship/Love, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadly,  I wrote this years ago, before I knew the steaming, pulsing glory of the knot. But I'll be writing one of those soon soon! Btw it starts out of nowhere because some jaunty mofo decicded to erase my first chapter on another site. Nevertheless, here you are. And this scene begins as Mikami and Kiba are retiring for the night during a brutal snowstorm...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> (As a pre-warning, this story is a duplicate of one of my many stories that was so wrongfully deleted. Glad as FUCK I found it though. Please, enjoy.)

Mikami's P.O.V.

My breath hitched a bit at the sight before me, the man of my dreams sprawled topless and sweatyon the floor of the tent with a ghost fever that rosined his pallor. I licked my lips and blushed, my incessant shivering dying the smallest bit. I crawled over to my side, trying with all my might not to glance over at Kiba's rippling muscles and that wonderful tanned skin, a few shades paler than my own. His wild brunette hair had fanned out around him like a halo, making the urge to turn around even stronger. I ignored his universal pull and pulled my scarf and coat from my shoulders, eager to get some sleep.

"Mikami-chan..."

"Don't look okay?", I said, glancing over my shoulder at the body of my favorite canine, still feeling my spine quiver from the cold.

"...Okay.", he agreed, turning his back to me, ceasing his attempts at fanning his fever.

I pulled off my gloves and hooked my fingers under the edge of my shirt.

Kiba's P.O.V.

I should have known better and left the tent. I knew I couldn't not look at her changing when she was 2 feet away from my reach. I felt like scum as I turned my head, my eyes widening as her fitting black shirt was lifted over her head. My breath ceased momentarily as I took in the steep curves of her back and hips, my canines stinging my lip as I stared at the devilishly sexy little dimples just before her rear began. I silently turned my entire body to her, watching with full attention as her little pointed fingers came up behind her and snapped the clasp of her black bra; she shrugged the garment from her shoulders and then stood, unbuckling her belt. She slid her form fitting ninja pants down her long, shapely legs, my mouth pooling with saliva as her pale pink panties came into view. I could feel the familiar sensation of blood flowing downward from my brain to the appendage between my legs...and rising.

Mikami's motions seemed to slow down as she fell to her knees again, on all fours as she searched through her bag for something. The shadows from the light within our tent danced against her beautiful ocher skin, making me want to reach out and brush them away from her rosy brown perfection. I absolutely would not take my eyes off of her ass, my cock fully erect and aching, pulsing each time she arched her back to search deeper within her carry-on. The simple cotton bikini should have been enough to make me blow, but the sight of her creamy ass cheeks that were not completely garbed by the panties sent a shudder of arousal through my entire body, my arousal pitching a tent an admirable distance from my stomach.

She seemed to find whatever she had been looking for, pulling a very large t-shirt from the contents before her and slipping it over her body. I turned around as quickly and quietly as I could, wincing a bit when my appendage pressed against the floor. I heard her settle within her sleeping bag and switch off the lamp between us.

"Goodnight, Kiba-kun.", she nearly whispered, the sound of it easily the sexiest thing had ever heard.

"Hn.", was all I could say, wanting to rip off her remaining clothes and punish the heat calling to me from between her legs. My entire lower body ached with need when she yawned, almost settling on the idea of rubbing one out while she slept. But no. That would not do. That would not be enough. It would only heighten my need for her. I turned and stared at her curved silhouette, wanting nothing more than to at least be within that same sleeping bag...feeling her warmth...smelling that delectable natural scent she possessed...feeling her soft, pliable skin against mine...tasting her flesh against my canines as I drove her further and further into the floor of the tent, listening to her plead unintelligible nothings while I f-

'SONOFABITCH!', I screamed in my head, my hips bucking as I wrenched my hand from what it was about to surrender to. I lay back, shutting my eyes tightly and trying to think of just about anything but taking the vixen at my side. Just then, I was distracted by some kind of rattling sound to my right. I sat up, the sound seeming to be coming from Mikami. I crawled over to her sleeping form, cruriously bending over her body. In the dim light, I could see that her teeth were chattering and her skin had paled.

Before I could stop myself I had climbed into the woolen sleeping bag and wrapped my arms around her, my legs entangling with hers. Her shivering ceased almost completely as I pulled her closer, unable to resist nuzzling her soft hair and absorbing her organic smells, unhindered by any expensive perfumes yet just as sweet, if not sweeter. My arousal pressed firmly against her ass, I felt that I was going to pass out from how little blood was getting to my brain. I pressed my body tightly against her smaller one, reveling in her curves and itching to get her warm so that I could get away from the temptation. I felt a whine creep up in my throat, blowing past her neck as my hips shook.

I wanted her. Damn it, I wanted her so badly.

Mikami'sP.O.V.

I woke to one of the best smells ever to grace my nostrils. I was sure that I had been nearly frostbitten when I had fallen asleep. Then, for some reason, I felt like I was an ice cube over an open flame. My body felt like my sleeping bag had shrunk and caught fire during my short slumber and I absentmindedly pressed myself closer to this new warmth; I was shocked awake when I heard an animal-like whine come from directly behind my head, a sudden vibration and pulsing pressure against my ass making my heart lurch and slamming me into reality.

My eyes opened to total darkness, my eyes and ears overwhelmed by what had to be either Kiba or a bear. I hoped it was the first.

'When did he get into my sleeping bag?', I wondered, my eyes wide and the flames under my skin spreading all over my body. I bit my lip at the realization that a topless Kiba was against me, very close and very aroused. I pulled my pelvis forward at the foreign sensation, earning a breathy growl from him. I breath caught in my throat when I felt one of his large claw-like hands cup my left breast, softly at first to get the heft of it and then squeezing, experimenting with the firmness. I gasped, my nipple hardening into his palm. I was completely frozen, choking on another breath when he grasped my other breast, trying to fit as much as possible into his hands.

By then I was sure he knew that I was awake;It did not seem to stop him. I looked down to where I knew his hands were, feeling his sweltering finger tips press into my yielding flesh. My heart beat repeatedly against his arm and her groaned into my ear, nipping it softly with his teeth.

"Mikami-chan...", he rasped. I couldn't answer, I just stayed stiff as his thumbs pressed my hardened nipples, pleasure seeping into my nervous sat up abruptly, pulling me with him and between his legs. I could feel his cock twitch against my lower back,"I'm sorry...but I can't resist anymore."

I was a bit confused until I felt his large palms lift my breasts, twirling my right nipple rapidly as his mouth found my neck.

"...!",I gasped, the sensations of his tongue lapping at my flesh and his thumb at my chest making my back arch against my better judgement. Kiba sucked the dip of my shoulder, biting harshly as his other thumb began to work at the neglected nub. I pressed my breasts into his eager hands, loving the new feeling of his rough massage and relentless teasing. I started to feel throbbing between my legs, letting my head loll back onto his muscular chest. The heat between us thickened the air; I let out a content breath as he released my flesh in his mouth with a wet pop, surely leaving a huge bruise. He trailed his sharp teeth up my neck again, back down it, coming around the nape of my neck with tender kisses.

"Ah...", I moaned softly, my spine tensing as he left another love bite. Trailing his hands down my curves, he squeezed my hips roughly as he placed a lingering kiss at my nape once more. The dog nin breathed roughly down my back, my hair standing on end. I felt my arousal begin to drip from my core. Not too long after this happened, Kiba stiffened without warming, his hand gliding down my thighs and stopping at my clenched knees, attempting to pull them apart. I gasped, unease tightening my stomach again. He growled, displeasure evident when he squeezed my knees; His hands shot up my legs and while holding my thighs apart with one hand, slipped his hand beneath my large T-shirt and under my panties, his fingers pressing roughly against my bare womanhood.

"Ah! No wait! Wait! You-hhhhhhaaaaa...!", my back arched suddenly against Kiba, my fingers grasping the fabric at his thighs as he began to rub. Soft moans escaped my lips as he expertly worked my into me disheveled state,my body relaxing against his. I felt him suddenly stop, earning whines of disapproval from me. I looked up to where he should be, seeing slight movement as he came around in front of me, swiftly yanking my t-shirt over my head. I gasped, covering myself because I knew he could see me. He growled again, his long fingers circling my wrists and snatching them apart. I gasped and whimpered, turning my head to the side.

"So...beautiful...". he muttered, shocking me almost as much as when I felt his tongue circle my areola slowly and then suck my nipple into his mouth. I shuddered wantonly as his fingers found their was between my legs again. He rubbed my rapidly moistening area, suckling my breast. I could feel his eyes on my face as he delicately licked each nipple, his middle finger began to press directly at my clit. He jerked his head up to my face, capturing my lips in a bruising kiss, his thick and powerfully long tongue easily parting my lips. I squirmed under his touch, our tongues circled. He pressed me down into my sleeping bag, tearing it a bit as he gently cupped my cheek in his enormous hand. His long appendage engulfed mine, sucking on it as he claimed his already evident dominance. He kissed me in ways that I had only dreamed he would. When he finally pulled away, biting my swollen lower lip, I was gasping for breath, licking his sweet essence from his lips. He then dove back down to attack my chest.

"Mmmph!...K-Kiba...!", I moaned, gripping his biceps and her squished his face between my cleavage.

"Ugh.. Dammit Mikami!", he rasped, squeezing my inner thigh as I called his name, coming back up to my panties." You're so wet for me, aren't you?", he teased , pressing his fingers against my opening. I recoiled, embarrassed and anxious."I can smell you from here."

He drug his canines down between my cleavage, making sure to leave kisses and hickeys all over my ribs and stomach. He bit my skin just above my panties, earning a soft intake of breath from me. My hands shook as he eased my legs apart. In the very dim light I could see him settling himself between my shavking legs, coming closer and closer to the prize he sought. Without warning he pressed his nose against my soaked panties; I could hear and feel him lightly suckling, easing his tongue just under the edge of each side.

I suppressed a scream as he tore my panties from my hips with his teeth. I could just barely see his teeth glinting in the faint outline of his wild auburn hair. I attempted to close my legs, earning yet another warning growl from the dog nin as he easily held them apart. A shaky and broken moan tore from my lips as he tasted me, slowly circling my clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Haaa-ah! Kib-aaaah!", I could not speak, emitting sounds I had never made before.

"You...are...mouthwatering.", he growled between licks, lapping up my juices like they were his favorite ice cream. I blushed darkly at his comment, my mouth agape. He flicked his large appendage against my swollen nub, suddenly pushing his very long middle finger into my wet heat. I cried out, squirming with pain and pleasure's sick infatuation with me. He began quickly pumping his digit in and out of me, the sudden pleasure matched only by his ministrations with his tongue. He picked up the pace of both, pounding into me and circling my clitoris with that blessing in his mouth, sucking on it while still maintaining his tongues hurricane.

"Getting close, huh? Am I that good?", I could here the cocky smirk in his voice. Kiba massaged my inner walls with his finger, brushing a spot that made me go dead silent with delight. My muscles clamped down around his finger, I felt the pleasure building in my lower stomach, my hips bucking upwards on their own accord. I could hear him chuckle darkly as he repeatedly buried his finger in to the knuckle. I felt my eyes cross in pleasure as I neared my end. My lower regions pulsed in time with my heart, both seeming to stutter as I reached my climax.

"Aaah...!", I felt my inner walls clench around his digit, my ecstasy so potent some even seeped out over his hand. Kiba froze. After I had regained my breath I cracked my eyes open a bit, hoping that my coming on his hand hadn't upset him. The next thing I knew, he was lapping up every drop, licking at my inner thighs and even inserting his tongue to catch any stray droplets. He sucked on his finger and licked his hand. I watched, this being the most intimate thing he'd done yet. He pulled back from me, his eyes seeming to glow as they got closer to my face.

My destroyed body tensed again when I felt his chest press down against mine, his thighs beneath beginning to prop my knees up. I could see in his eyes that he could not wait any longer. He reached down between us and furiously rubbed my clit with his thumb, the pleasure too great to handle. I felt another orgasm come on as my juices leaked from my battered hole.

"Take off my pants.", Kiba suddenly commanded, his voice dark and menacing.

"W-wha-aahnhnnn!"

"NOW!", he roared, eyes blazing with impatience as he continued to rub me. I shakily sat up on my elbows, my arousal running onto the sleeping bag below. I nervously grasped the elastic at his hips, sliding the soft material down his legs. It caught on something big, making me have to pull it from his body and then ease it down his thighs. He kicked them off, coming in close to me again. Grabbing my hand, he led me to a very big part of him that even out weighed his personality.

"You feel that, Mika-chan?", he said, rubbing my abused nub very slowly. "I hope you're ready."

My eyes went wide as he guided his cock to my core, rubbing it against my clit and then my opening. My heart pounded against my rib cage;I felt light headed and fear overtook every other emotion and sensation all at once. Seeing this, Kiba stroked my cheek, kissing my lips softly while softly pressing the head to my opening. Then, with no further hindrance, shoved in half of his enormous cock, breaking my barrier and sending wave after wave of fear riddled agony through out my lower body. I bit my lower lip, arching my back as I tried to hold back my tormented cries as a sudden gush of blood ran down my thighs.

"N-no! It hurts! Takeitouttakeitouttakeitout!", I yelled, my throat straining to hold back the wails, grasping his large biceps to stop him.

Kiba froze completely, his eyes shut tightly as if in a daze, his sharp teeth bared. Through my tears I noticed him trembling, his sharp nails burrowing right through the sleeping bag and tent into the frozen ground below. I gasped in pain as his hips twitched forward-apparently it was nearly killing him not to thrust. Just then, without warning, he drove the other half of his large manhood into me, my eyes wide and my abdomen a sea of tremors. He reached down, embracing me tightly and all but crushing me under his gargantuan weight as an anxious whine escaped from his throat.

"S-so...fucking...tight.", he all but tore the words as the passed through his teeth. I sniffled a bit wrapping my arms about his neck as he nuzzled mine, silently hoping that this would end.

Of course not.

Author's P.O.V.

Foolish it was for Mikami to think that he would stop. Kiba had nearly blown a fuse with the effort not to pound into the delicate flesh beneath him. For her sake, he would take it slow, as slow as his instincts would allow anyways. Pulling his hips back in the kneeling position he was in, all but his head in the chilly air, he delighted in the shaky sigh of Mikami. As slowly and softly as he could possibly be, he eased himself back into her, the wetness and warmth equally as delectable as her constriction on his member.

Mikami cried out, the pain still hung heavy over her head as she felt him stretch her beyond her limits. Her nails hung onto his strong and broad back, eyes shut tightly as he repeated this action. She yelped loudly each time he entered her, her walls clenching viciously each time. Having him inside of her felt so foreign, though on some unconscious level,it felt right.

"Open your eyes, Mikami.", his voice boomed in the night, breaking her of her focus on the pain. Cautiously, she opened those chocolate brown orbs, taken aback by his intense gaze. As soon as he had her attention he pushed himself deeply into her, watching as she strained to stay quiet and keep her eyes open. He delighted in how her blush darkened, even more so when he smirked down at her, their faces just inches apart.

Reaching down and grasping her supple hips, he eased himself out and back into her, a bit more forceful this time. She emitted a soft moan, the sound almost enough to soothe his loins.

Almost.

"I'm so sorry, but I can't hold back anymore.", and with that Kiba slammed deeply into Mikami, not giving her time to adjust as he repeated the satisfying motion. She held onto the mattress, her vision rocking as he grinded and pounded into her tightness. Feeling herself stretch and contract each time he entered her started a queer feeling in her lower stomach, rising to become something close to pleasure. Her howls of pain became seasoned with mewls of pleasure, much to the dog ninja's delight. Her inner walls squeezed him in just the right ways, making him want to cum with every thrust but his stamina not wanting to let him do so. She grabbed at his glorious mane, pulling him down into a fiery kiss, moaning into his sharp cavern as his hips continued to work on her. Out of breath, the kunoichi let her head lawl to the side, her tear streaked cheeks glistening to his nocturnal eye.

Her pleasure escalating, her walls pulsing, Mikami's hips took on a mind of their own and started to grind with Kiba's, the motion causing his pelvis to impact her clit each time. Voicing her approval, she squeezed him as hard as she could earning the rougher pounding she so desired. Her moans were music to her ears and his groans were the gasoline that edged on the fire withing her belly. Lifting her legs to delve deeper, he expertly lifted them over his shoulders;He settled himself within her, grinding into her soft cunt. She felt more vulnerable in this position, though, the discomfort made her feel more in tune with Kiba's motions.

He picked up his pace again, loving the smacking wet sound he made each time he drove himself into her dripping heat. Her expression was heaven: those gorgeous eyes clouded with lust and need, her cheeks warm with that lovely blush, her mouth agape and constantly emitting sounds that made him strive to push deeper, easily finding that spot within her that made her scream his name. He kept a bruising grip on her thighs as her breath quickened. He could almost feel her pulse in the air and could smell that she was nearing her end. He pounded her as hard as he could, easily bringing her to a staggering climax, her warmth escaping her crowded hole and spilling onto the fabrics below. She mouthed his name as she came, her voice cracking as he shoved himself deeply into her, his thighs pressing brutally into her ass cheeks. She gripped him tightly, allowing her inner and outer muscles to relax as small aftershocks milked her of her juices.

Kiba, however was far from satisfied.

Picking her up, he lay her on her stomach, only raising her rear up to him.

"Kiba, I can't anymore. Can we please stop?", she whispered between pants. Her begging seemed all too erotic to him, making his cock twitch and stand taller, not at all noticing the cold air. Her softly rubbed the tawny skin of her backside, giving her lower back butterfly kisses. He positioned himself behind her, reveling in the feeling of his head sliding all over her wet cunt. He grabbed himself and guided himself to her tiny hole, grabbed her shapely hips and slammed into her soaking wet folds as deeply as he could.

"AH! K-KIBA NO! I-I-I CAN'T ANYMORE!", she begged in between his rapid thrusts. The canine growled furiously and dug his nails into her soft flesh pulling her back into him as he made her his own. Her soft, round ass on his lap was heaven, making him all but break her hips to get deeper into her. She could feel him just barely brushing her cervix with each entry. Mikami's eyes crossed with each thrust.She rapidly spasmed with orgasm. Kiba rested his chest against her back, his pounding almost angry as he repeatedly punished her tight sheath. Her walls began to clench again, his thrusts becoming violent to bring them both to their ends. Gripping the sheets till her knuckles went yellow-white, Mikami arched into him as he rode her to a heated climax, the weight of it rocking her to her core and strewing her vision in white as her body was drained of all fluid and energy.

Kiba bit into her shoulder, drawing a bit of blood as her ground himself into her leaking cunt. At long last, with an animalistic cry of finality, her submerged for the final time, shooting his seed deep into her womb. The sensation caused her to cum a bit more, wracking both of their bodies in a passion they had never known. Then a soft glow of warmth engulfed them as fatigue took over. He collapsed upon her, only having enough energy left to whisper words of endearment and love to her and receive a congruent answer before they would frolic together in their dreams...

**Author's Note:**

> (SOOOO? XD what did you think? My first complete story ever and all you can do is wipe the blood off ur lip? D: LMFAO JK JK Comment plz! I always appreciate it. And...um...ur zippers down. >///> review please!)


End file.
